Onion Bros
by lunaties
Summary: What if Luneth and Onion Knight were brothers instead of the same person?


_**Ok, so here is my first fic, hope you enjoy it.**_

_**This is supposed to take place two months after the Dissidia events, it'll start in Luneth's world.**_

_**The idea of this fic came by my question of weather the Onion Knight that appears in Dissidia is Luneth or not, and by doing lots of research I discovered that Onion Knight is supposed to represent the artwork of Yoshitaka Amano 'the unnamed hero'.**_

_**Sorry if my writing is horrible, I may have some spelling and grammatical mistakes. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Dissidia Final Fantasy, I wish did…**_

**Chapter 1: Memories**

In a distant land, the people of Ur witnessed how an airship was engulfed in a thick, vast darkness and crashed with the Floating Continent. The people was sad and horrified, wondering who could have been on that terrible accident. Without even thinking everybody ran to the remainings of the airship that fall near the village. It looked like there was no survivor until a man covered in ash appeared, he was holding two kids in his arms, they both unconscious, but alive. The man was walking slowly towards the people, whispering something that wasn't understandable until he was a few feet away from them. Some people still didn't understand what was he saying, but the others heard him say "Help". When Topapa, the elder, heard this, he managed to get through the crowd that was in front of him, he quickly approached the poor man that was making a big effort to get there, when Topapa was just inches away from him, the mysterious man then handed the two kids to the elder before passing out. Not knowing what to do first, Topapa immediately ordered the people to search for more survivors and asked the white mage of the town if he could do something for the man that just handed him the kids.

As the people did what they were told to, the elder decided to take a better look of the two little survivors; their clothes were burned and covered in ashes, some bruises all over their bodies, but nothing severe. He then noticed that they were in some aspects similar, so he assumed that they were brothers or at least related, they also seemed to be no more than two or three years old. The one that seemed to be the older had white silverish hair, and the remaining of his clothes were blue with purple patterns. The one who seemed to be younger had bronze colored hair his clothes were red with white and yellow designs, but what caught the elders attention was that both of them had the same pendant, the only difference was that they didn´t had the same thing written. The elder looked more closely to see what was written on them, it was hard to see what was written there, but he managed to read it, on the one that the silver haired boy had was written Luneth, and the one that the blonde had was written Nion, supposing that those were their names he then left the two kids in the care of Nina for the moment, and went to help find any survivors, if there were any.

-;-;-;-;-;-

When the night arrived nobody found any other survivor, and the mysterious man couldn't make it, the white mage tried his best to save him, he casted all the curative spells he knew but had no effect at all. By the time Luneth and Nion had already awakened, their wounds were treated, and they changed their clothes, the mage told Topapa both of them had what seemed like a birth-mark. Nion had it on his back, and Luneth had it on his right foot, it was funny though their birthmarks looked like an onion.

Nina was the one that offered to take care of them, with Topapa, since they were already taking care of a little boy named Arc, whose parents died when he was born, it seemed he was the same age as Luneth, so they thought the three of them were going to get along pretty well.

All the villagers thought it was a miracle that those two survived, some believed that they survived because they were going to be someone important in the future.

-;-;-;-;-;-

There had been already two months since the accident of the airship, Nina was at her house, encouraging the kids to say her name, Topapa was watching her, chuckling to himself telling her that no matter how hard she tried, they weren't going to say her name, but little he had to admit hat the three of them learned things pretty fast, well just when they wanted to. In that moment they weren't paying attention to Nina, they were more interested in a spider that managed to climb to Arc's hand; he was looking at the little insect horrified until Luneth took it and started to play with it.

As the twilight came by, all the villagers were at their respective homes. Nobody knew that a gang of thieves was getting closer to the village, ready to steal, destroy, and begin a total chaos in there. When Nina and Topapa managed to get the children to sleep, Topapa heard that something was going on outside, there was a lot of noise coming from the streets, Nina said that the people were celebrating something, after saying so, someone broke the window and entered followed by three companions. That's when Topapa knew what was going, but before he could do anything else he was knocked out by one of the thieves, terrified Nina ran to the children's room to try to protect them, but as she soon realized that that was a huge mistake since a woman, from the thieves gang decided to follow her, leaving her companions to get whatever they wanted, when she reached the room she saw Nina trying to comfort two little boys that were crying like no tomorrow, it was kind of annoying thought the woman, the third one looked more intrigued to the situation than scared, this was until his large green eyes met with hazel ones of the thief, she liked this one, he was quite and interesting, and she always wanted a kid, so she just simply shoved Nina to the side being no match for her and took the blond kid into her arms and started to get away stopping all attempts from Nina to stop her from getting away with Nion. Eventually Nina got out of the house with no trace of the women that stole Nion, Nina also noticed that she wasn´t the only one who got misfortune, as she looked through the village, she could see some houses damaged or slightly burned, tears kept falling as she realized that she will probably not see Nion again, returning to her house to see if Luneth, Arc and Topapa were fine.

-;-;-;-;-;-

Nina awoke early this morning, that same dream hunting on her forever, but today was special so she had to try her best to keep her mind away from it.

When she walked to the mirror she noticed a few tears escaping from her eyes. "I shouldn't be bothered by it, today is Luneth's birthday after all." She said forcing a smile.

Downstairs, said silver haired boy was helping himself at breakfast, of course Arc was there along with Refia and Ingus who came to visit the birthday boy.

"You shouldn´t stuff your mouth with so much food Luneth" scolded Refia with Ingus nodding at the statement, Luneth just shrugged it off and swallowed looking at his best friend, who sat beside him, "Nothing will happen, and it's also my birthday so I can do whatever I want, don´t you think so Arc'" the silver haired boy asked to the shy boy, "Actually, I agree with them, you are making a pig of yourself" Arc said in a low voice but everyone present heard him, Luneth just huffed and continued to stuff his mouth with more food, rolling his eyes, while Ingus shook his head in annoyance.

Then the smell of a just baked cake filed the room. Nina, along with Topapa, entered the kitchen holding a big chocolate cake. "Happy birthday Luneth!" They both chanted as the placed the cake in front of Luneth, who stared at it hungrily. He was going to start eating it, but Refia's face told him to wait. "Luneth, Nina and I agreed to give you this today." The elder said happily a pendant to the silver haired boy. Luneth eyed it with curiosity, the pendant looked a bit old, but he could see his name engraved on it. "You shouldn't have." He said finally, taking the pendant out of Topapa's hand.

When he put the pendant around his neck he felt something weird, he couldn´t explain it, but it made him remember about the dreams he had, they stopped two months ago, but they still confused him a lot. Luneth always dreamt about a boy, an Onion Knight, in another World, most of the time he was accompanied by a girl that seemed to be older than him, of course this boy had other companions, but it was mainly this girl. But why did these thoughts came all of a sudden, he hadn't thought of them long ago.

"Something wrong?" Arc's voice snapped Luneth out of his trance. "Eh? Oh, nothing really, I just day dreamed for a second" he quickly replied not wanting the others to know about the dreams. The violet eyed boy hadn't told anyone about them. "Ummm… Topapa may I ask were you got this pendant?" why did he wanted to know where the pendant came from? Was it because it remained him of those dreams? His thought were interrupted again by the response of the elder. "As you already know we adopted you and when you were a baby, you had this pendant.." the last part was said almost in a whisper. Luneth noticed that both, Topapa and Nina looked gloomy, but just for a moment; because as quickly their smiles dropped they reappeared.

Why did they looked so sad? Even if it was for just a brief moment.

**Here it is my first chapter. Shall I continue or not? Well it'll depend on the reviews I get.**

**Hope you enjoyed it**.


End file.
